Green Eggs and Ham
Green Eggs & Ham is the thirteenth Living Books PC CD-Rom Game based on the famous popular 1960 children's story of the same name as written by Dr. Seuss and also based off the segment of the 1973 classic cartoon television special Dr. Seuss on the Loose, which was aired on CBS, and released on July 15, 1996. The male narrator is an anthropomorphic dog named Joey. The other narrator is "Sam" (an anthropomorphic cat without ears nor tail). Plot One sunny morning, it starts off with Joey who is reading the morning newspaper in an armchair. After Sam I Am says, "I am Sam!" and "Sam I am!" (with his signs), Joey gets annoyed of Sam's scheming. Joey throws down his newspaper and says, "That Sam-I-Am! That Sam-I-Am! I do NOT like that Sam-I-Am!" (he says the last eight words "I DO NOT LIKE THAT SAM-I-AM!"; completed with him stretching his annoyed face into the camera). Then, Sam-I-Am asks Joey to eat a breakfast food called "green eggs and ham". Joey tells him that he doesn't like that food at all by saying, "I do not like them Sam I Am. I do not like green eggs and ham". Joey continues to repeat this as Sam-I-am persistently follows him. While Joey is followed by Sam-I-am, Sam continues to ask Joey if he would eat that food in and on eight different locations (house, box, car, tree, train, dark, rain, and boat) and with Sam's three different animals (mouse, fox and goat), but Joey still refuses by saying, "I do not like them here (this place) or there (the other place). I do not like them anywhere". After getting put over the edge about it, Joey finally chooses to give them a try. He says that if Sam-I-Am will "let him be", he will try them. And that afternoon, when Joey gives in with Sam's pestering, he does give in and tries the green eggs and ham. When he tries it, he is so surprised to find that he does like them after all. And then, he says he is going to eat them in all of the places and with all of the animals Sam-I-Am just asked about. The story ends with Joey (who has eaten the entire dish) becoming best friends with Sam-I-am by saying, "I do so like green eggs and ham. Thank you! Thank you, Sam-I-am!". Finally, in the end, Joey thanks Sam I Am for letting him try something new. Characters *Mr. "Sam" Sam-I-Am (voiced by Brian Loehman) *Joey (The grouchy guy) (voiced by Spoon Man) *Hal "Not" Not-I-Am the Green Bird (running gag) *Mrs. Mouse *Bob the Train Engineer *Brown Barbaloot *Mrs. Seymour (the woman) *Mr. Seymour (the man) *Seymour (the child sonny) *Mr. Goat *Boat Captain *Fox (The Fox) *Horton the Elephant *Would Too Giraffe *Would Not Giraffe *Mr. "Clam" Clam-I-Am *Seagull *Octopus *Fish *Fat Fish in a Hat *Tiger *Dog creature *Rabbit *Lobster *Dog *Sneetch *Hen *Rat *Bug *Bat *Fly *Flea *Louse *Tick *The Cat in the Hat (cameo) *Mr.Tall Singer *Mr.Medium singer *Mr.Small singer *Mr.Little singer Pages *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 *11 *12 *13 *14 *15 *16 *17 *18 *19 Food Coloring from the Food Color Matching Game in a House *Pink Fried Chicken & Peas *Red Pickles *Orange Cherry Pie *Golden Lobsters *Yellow Lamb Chops With Mint Sauce *Green Eggs & Ham *Turquoise Pizza *Blue Bread with Blue Peanut Butter *Purple Pancakes *Brown Strawberries *White Hamburgers *Black Carrots & Rice *Gray Banana Split Ice Cream Sundae *Polka-Dotted Marshmallows *Red and Blue Striped Hot Dogs *Black and White Checkered Waffles *Rainbow-Colored Bagels Mini-games *Food Color Matching Game In A House *Word Game In A Box *Rhyming Game In The Sky Rhyming and Mice Game *goat (boat/float/coat) *train (rain/chain/brain) *tree (knee/three/bee) *car (jar/tar/star) *fox (box/ox) *mouse (blouse/house) *ham (yam/jam/Sam) Trivia * Like Ruff's Bone and Arthur's Computer Adventure, this game's credit sequence features concept art instead of the usual kind, with the audio music for the wizard, the artists, and the music playing over it. If this game's credits did have these credits characters on-screen, this game would have used the same kind of credits animations from "Sheila Rae, the Brave" and "The Berenstain Bears in the Dark". This is the only unique credit sequence that has the Joey Edelman's jazz score played over the credits. *This Living Book doesn't feature any mini-games directly accessible from the menu, instead integrates small mini-games within the story, like The Cat in the Hat. *This is the first Living Book in which the second page is used in the Living Books Samplers instead of the first page, as the first page has no text on it at all. * This Second Version doesn't have always the Demo from "Dr. Seuss's Preschool" and "Kindergarten Reading Disc II". * On the Living Books logo, the book gets hit by a plate. * On the "Quit" screen, if you click on "Yes" (after being given a "No" or "Yes" answer to the question said by Sam; "Are you sure you want to quit?"), you leave the book when Sam-I-Am says, "Okay. Bye. See ya!". However when you click on "No", you might want to keep playing when Sam-I-Am says "Okay". The mouse is the "No", while the fox is the "Yes". * When Sam grabs Joey's ear, Joey gets irritated at Sam's annoyance that he shouts at him to go away and leave him alone as a favor to him (saying, "Sam I Am...!? As a favor to me...! GO AWAY AND LET ME BE!"). *This marks the 2nd time The Cat in the Hat makes a cameo in a Living Books CD-ROM (The first time being Dr. Seuss' ABC). (If you click on the box on page 17, he'll jump out of the box, take a bow, tip his hat, and walks off the screen. He then comes back, does a pose, then walks back off.) Quotes :Joey: 'I do not like green eggs and ham. I do not like them Sam-I-Am. _______________________________________________________________________________________ :(when the user clicks on the food) (One egg as a cowboy) Yea-haw! (One egg as a horse) (Sam's ham runs away until it gets caught) _____________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam-I-am: '(when the user clicks on Sam) Would you eat them baked or roasted? Over-easy? Poached? (the toaster appears and the ham pops out.) Or toasted? :'Joey: Eeew! _______________________________________________________________________________________ :(When the user clicks on the food) (First egg playing a guitar) (Second egg playing a drum) (Green Ham as a Brazilian Portuguese dancer and sings and vocalizes) _________________________________________________________________________________________ :Sam-I-am: 'Would you eat them creamed or scrambled? (Eggs and ham crushed into green scrambled eggs) Shurbed or deviled? Whipped or frambled? (Green scrambled eggs jumps into Joey's nose) ________________________________________________________________________________________ :(when the user clicks on the food) (First Egg Reading His Newspaper as a Father egg) (Second Egg Sewing up her Clothes as a mother eeg) (pacifier off sam's ham) (ham cries) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam-I-am: Would you like them sweet or salted? (shows how beautiful eggs and ham looks as Joey disagrees) With some milk or with a multed? __________________________________________________________________________________________ :Joey: '(to Sam) I do not like your food today! (wraps the dish up in a red rag or blanket with a stick) So take your eggs and go away! (sends Sam away with his green eggs and ham now in a stick baggage so he can go away and leave Joey alone for good. Joey hopes Sam might stay away from him forever; while Sam leaves in frustration and disappointment.) _________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Would Not Giraffe: '(to Sam; as Would Not Giraffe always eats green eggs and ham) Well, but I eat green eggs and ham. :'Would Too Giraffe: 'Nah, you'd eat anything! :'Would Not Giraffe: 'Would not. :'Would Too Giraffe: 'Would too. :'Would Not Giraffe: 'Would not. :'Would Too Giraffe: WOULD TOO! :Would Not Giraffe: 'WOULD NOT! :(Both get down into the bushes) :'Would Too Giraffe: 'Would too. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: '''(gives Joey the option to eat the green eggs and ham either now or later if Joey is not going to eat them.) Do you want them now? (''Takes out pocket watch to show Joey "later") Or later? :'Joey: 'Sam, I am a green eggs hater! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: ''(going over to Joey) Would you eat them on my hat? :'Joey: I would not, could not, that is that (He pushes Sam away). ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam-I-Am: '''You should try them. Take a taste. Or else these eggs are going to waste. (throws the egg from the dish into the trash can letting it "go to waste". This means, Sam-I-Am in fact does let it go to waste. Then the trash can after he eats the egg, he licks his lips. Joey is still disgusted and turns his disgusted expression at Sam and turns back.) ________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Smoke stack: '(Leans over) I like my ham... (Sneezes) ... Smoked. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Food Coloring Matching Game :'Sam-I-Am: '(to Joey before the player starts the game) If ham and eggs are not for you, I can try to give you something new. :'Mouse: Just find two things that are the same. Then Sam I Am will say the name. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :Sam I Am: 'Bright red pickles from a jar. Look at what a treat they are! :'Joey: 'That's a treat that I would dread. I don't eat pickles if they're red. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: 'Orange cherry pie is nice. Do you want to try it? Have a slice! :'Joey: 'That's not something I would try. I won't eat orange cherry pie. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: 'Have some yellow lamb chops now, served with yellow mint sauce. Wow! :'Joey: 'Yellow lamb chops? I say, "No"! Take those yellow chops and go! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: 'How about green eggs and ham? :'Joey: 'I will not eat them, Sam I Am. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: 'Brown strawberries in a dish. They're as sweet as you could wish. :'Joey: 'I will not eat my berries brown. So take those berries back to town. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: 'Peanut butter's great in blue. I've spread it on blue bread for you. :'Joey: 'I do not want blue bread today! So take that stuff and go away! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: 'Purple pancakes taste so great! Let me pile them on your plate. :'Joey: 'Put those pancakes in a stack! Turn around, and take them back! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: 'Have some turquoise pizza pie! It is something you should try! :'Joey: 'Turquoise pizza? What a trick! That is sure to make me sick! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: 'Golden lobsters on a plate. This is something you can't hate. :'Joey: 'Lobsters come in red, I'm told. I don't eat lobsters if they're gold. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: 'Sundaes, are made with gray ice cream. And gray bananas are a dream. :'Joey: 'Gray bananas? I declare! On gray ice cream? I wouldn't dare! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: 'Have some hamburgers in white! They're easier to see at day or night. :'Joey: 'Not at night or in the day! Now take those hamburgers away! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: 'Marshmallows in polka dots! Have a couple! I have lots! :'Joey: 'I don't care if you have many! I don't want to dine on any! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: 'Waffles, checked in white and black. Please don't make me take them back. :'Joey: 'You will not get me to try it! Yeah, anyway, I'm on a diet! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: 'Some black carrots might be nice, with a bowl of nice black rice. :'Joey: 'No black carrots nor black rice! I do not want to tell you twice! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: 'Pink fried chicken with pink peas. Want a plateful? Just say please! :'Joey: 'No pink chicken; no pink peas! PINK FOOD ALWAYS MAKES ME SNEEZE! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: 'Hot dogs striped in red and blue. I have made them just for you! :'Joey: 'All what I can say is "Yikes!". Hot dogs shouldn't come in stripes! _____________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: 'Rainbow colored bagels! Yum! Won't you let me serve you some? :'Joey: 'Not with cream cheese nor alone. I'd rather eat a dried dog bone! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Joey: ''(takes off his hat)'' 'I would not eat them in a stew, a casserole, nor barbecue! Not with a fox nor a kangaroo! (Puts his hat back on) So, Sam-I-Am- I HOPE YOU'RE THROUGH! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Tall singer: In a box! :Medium singer: With a fox! :Small singer: In a house! :Little singer: With a mouse! :All four: Green eggs and ham! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Word Game in a Box :Sam I Am: 'I'm Sam I Am. :'Fox: 'And I'm the fox. :'Both: 'Come play our word game in a box. :'Sam I Am: 'Or play the silly sentence game and you'll be very glad you came. :'Fox: 'Each time you click a different bird, she'll lay an egg and make a word. :'Sam I Am: 'And if you click on everyone, you'll make a sentence when you're done. :'Fox: 'Click on the green ham to play the word game. Click on the three green eggs to play the sentence game. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Bird on the right: 'V-A-N. Van. H-A-T. Hat. H-E-N. Hen. F-I-G. Fig. M-U-G. Mug. :'Bird in the center: 'M-A-N. Man. B-A-T. Bat. M-E-N. Men. W-I-G. Wig. B-U-G. Bug. :'Bird on the left: 'C-A-N. Can. R-A-T. Rat. P-E-N. Pen. P-I-G. Pig. R-U-G. Rug. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Fox: 'Would you try them if we stop? :(Sam stops the car in front of a red Stop sign)'' :'Joey: '''I would not try them if we stop! :'Fox: 'Would you try them if we go? :'Joey: ' Positively...! NO, NO, NO! (The car starts going again after crossing the stop sign.) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :(Sam grabs Joey's ear. Joey looks at him in annoyance.)'' :'Joey: '(to Sam) Sam-I-Am, as a favor to me...! (shouts) ''GO AWAY AND LET ME BE! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Mouse: 'Would you eat them with some cheese? Would you, would you, would you, please? :(Joey takes the cheese)'' :'Joey: '''I would not eat them with some cheese! Not if you begged on bended knees! :(Mouse eats the cheese)'' __________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: '''Could you at the speed of light? (Sam's car speeds up) :'Joey: 'I would not even take a bite! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Joey: 'I do not like green eggs and ham! (He says the traditional repeated line of not liking Green Eggs and Ham to Sam repeated from the book; which is completed by him screaming into a megaphone right at into Sam's face.) I DO NOT LIKE THEM SAM-I-AM! ___________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam-I-Am: 'Just try my eggs, and you will see. They taste quite good. Besides, they're free! _____________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam I Am: 'Would you, if I sang... ''(sings a song) ''A SONG! :'Joey: 'Not if you sing it all day long! __________________________________________________________________________________________ (The fox and the mouse play "Go Fish"; a card game.) :'Mouse: '''Do you have any "11's"? (Fox looks at his cards; but finds none of his cards being an "11") :'Fox: '(he has no "11's") Nope. (says the real saying of the "Go Fish" game which is "Go fish", if another player doesn't have a match.) Go fish. :(Then a huge fish comes out.) :'Fox: '''Hey! (Mouse is the winner; as now she has 4 matches) You win! __________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Joey: ''(takes off Sam's hat) Will you get this through your brain!? I WOULD NEVER, EVER, ON A TRAIN! (Puts Sam's hat back on) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Seymour: (looking out the window on the train) ''How much longer? Are we there? (Seymour bounces up and down) :'Seymour's Mom: ''(sees Seymour bouncing up and down) Seymour, please. Sit in your chair. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Seymour: (points up to the car on top of the train) ''Why is there a car up there? :(He goes up to climb up to the top of the train car; trying to show his mother the car on top of the train's roof. But his mother puts him back inside.)'' :'Seymour's Mom: '''Hush! It's not polite to stare. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :(In the dark; or "tunnel".) :'Sam-I-Am: '''(lights the candle; fox plays violin as mouse watches) ' How about in candle lights? :'Joey: Get those eggs...! OUT OF MY SIGHT! (Blows out candle) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam-I-Am: '''Would you eat them cold or warm? Would you eat them in a storm? :(Suddenly there's a loud clap of thunderbolt as a bolt of lightning occurs)'' :'''Joey: ''(jumps out) Yikes! ''(To Sam-I-Am) ''I would not eat them wet or dry. I would not, and I'll tell you why: I DO NOT like green eggs and ham. I DO NOT like them, Sam-I-Am. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam-I-Am: Would you like to eat them for a snack? :'Joey: '''Pack up your eggs! AND TAKE THEM BACK! ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Rhyming Game :'Sam-I-Am: 'Come on and play our rhyming game, where you'll find words that sound the same. Just look at what we hold and quick. Go find the thing that rhymes and click. :'Joey: I would not eat them in the sky. Not even if green eggs could fly! :Joey: 'I will not eat them with a goat. Not if he wears a rubber float! :'Joey: 'I will not eat them with a goat. Not if he rows a boat! :'Joey: 'I would not eat them with a goat. Not if he wears a coat! :'Joey: 'I would not, could not, on a train. NOT IF YOU TIE IT WITH A CHAIN! :'Joey: 'I would not, could not, on a train. I would not eat them in the rain. :'Joey: 'I would not, could not, on a train. WHY CAN'T YOU GET THIS FROM YOUR BRAIN?! :'Joey: 'I will not eat them in a tree. I WILL NOT EAT THEM WITH A BEE! :'Joey: I will not eat them in a tree! NOW GO BEFORE I COUNT TO THREE! :Joey: 'I will not eat them in a tree. Not if you beg on bended knee! :'Joey: 'I will not eat them in a car. Not if you put them in a jar! :'Joey: 'I will not eat them in a car. Not if you wish upon a star! :'Joey: 'I will not eat them in a car. Not if the car gets stuck in tar! :'Joey: 'I will not eat them with a fox. Not if you put him in a box! :'Joey: 'I would not eat them with a fox. I WOULD NOT EAT THEM WITH AN OX! :'Joey: 'I will not them with a mouse. Not if she wears a blouse! :'Joey: 'I will not eat them with a mouse. I will not eat them in a house! :'Joey: 'I would not eat green eggs and ham. Not smothered with raspberry jam! :'Joey: 'I would not eat green eggs and ham. Not even with a candied yam! :'Joey: 'I would not eat green eggs and ham. I do not like them Sam-I-Am! ___________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam-I-Am: 'Try them! They are so delicious. Eggs and ham are quite nutritious. :'Joey: (from underwater) Sam...?! Will you please...?! GO AWAY?! (Emerges out of the water with two fish on him) ''YOU HAVE ASKED ME TWENTY TIMES TODAY! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam-I-Am:' Do you think you will take a bite? Are we going to have to wait all night? ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Joey:' It's good to try out something new. And Sam, I learned that all from you! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Sam-I-Am:' I'm glad you liked my eggs and ham. :'Joey:' Thank you. Thank you, Sam-I-Am! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ :'Joey:' Thank you for letting me try something new. And now in return, here's something for you. :(It becomes a blue turkey.)'' :Sam-I-Am: (as he sees the turkey on the plate.) Something blue? Something blue! That is something new! :Joey: Try it. You like it. I have made it for you. :(At the “The end” screen…) :______________________________________________________________________________________________ The End :Joey: Well, that's the end of our story. Say good-bye, Sam. :Sam I Am: (Waving goodbye to the camera) ''Bye-bye. :'Joey:' Good-bye. ''(to Sam) Say, why don't we go get something to eat? :Sam I Am: I know just the place. :Joey: (Walks along home with Sam. The two of them become friends.) You know, Sam? This may be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. :(Then the'' words "The End" appear on the sunset''.) Quit :Sam I Am: Are you sure you want to quit? :(when the user clicks "No"; which the "No" character is the mouse.) :Sam I Am: Okay. :(when the user clicks "Yes"; which the "Yes" character is the fox.) :Sam I Am: Okay. Bye! See ya! More Books ''The Cat In The Hat and Dr.Suess's ABC an all Amazing Alphabet Book! in 1998! + The Cat in the hat Comes Back That You'll Ask 4! in 2002! '' Tips At Moment Of You Living Books More Book Games Collect More At Living Books Collect Them All At This Game Category:Living Books Category:Living Books Games